


Fight For Me - Sequel Drabbles

by Mie1412



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Louis, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mie1412/pseuds/Mie1412
Summary: Just a collection of short drabbles in the Fight For Me verse after the fic ended.





	1. Infooo as always

Hi guys! 

So I finally got around to posting the long-awaited and much-asked-for sequel (sort of). I know it's so, so later (probably too late), but I wanted to at least give it to those of you who are still waiting. And I know that this is probably not what you wanted, but it was the best I could do, and I hope it'll at least be enough to satisfy your needs. 

If any of you have any ideas for a scene you want to see, please let me know and I'll see what I can do! And if someone wants to write some smut for me, hit me up and we can give the people what they really want ;) xx 

Updates on this will be totally random as my schedule is always changing at the moment, so please bear with me! 

I hope you'll all like this despite not being exactly what I have promised a lot of you. 

~ Mie


	2. A New Louis

   ”Babe, you coming down soon? We have to go soon and you haven’t eaten yet.” Harry called over his shoulder before gulping down a large spoonful of oatmeal. Oliver was weaving around Harry’s legs, meowing insistently to remind Harry that he hadn’t been fed yet.

The alarm clock had failed to ring that morning for some reason and it was only because Oliver had decided he couldn’t wait for his food any longer that they had woken up with just enough time to get ready. 

   “Yes, yes, I know you’re hungry, but so am I,” Harry grumbled, gently pushing the cat away with his foot. The kitten had grown alarmingly fast over the past year and could now pass for a grown cat. Unfortunately it had failed to make it less annoying. “You’ll get your damn food, just wait a second.”

Gulping down another spoonful, he checked his watch. Seven minutes until they had to be out the door. “Louis, please. You need to eat before we leave. You know you get queasy if you don’t.”

   “Don’t worry so much, Harry,” Louis said, finally appearing at the top of the stairs. He had insisted on taking a shower despite their lack of time, his hair still damp. At least he hadn’t tried to spend time drying it as well. “You know Paul won’t kill us if we’re a little late.”

Harry just huffed impatiently and pushed Louis’ bowl of oatmeal towards him. “Eat. And feed your cat, it’s driving me crazy.”

Humming, Louis pecked Harry’s cheek, completely unaffected by Harry’s sour morning mood, and proceeded to feed the cat while eating himself. Quite the accomplishment considering how clumsy he could be.

Harry let his eyes travel over the younger boy when he bent over to pour the kibbles into Oliver’s bowl, getting slightly distracted from the worry about being late. The last year had been so good for Louis - getting out of the toxic environment he had been in practically his whole life and finally getting something he could really call a home. He was so much more comfortable and confident, it was like he was a different person. The way he carried himself now… Harry could hardly believe it was the same person he had met back in Simon’s office so long ago. Honestly, it was frustratingly attractive and Harry almost had daily crises having to deal with the new sides of the boy.

Like, how do you deal with this soft, cuddly thing suddenly being… _flirty?_

When Louis stood up, Harry quickly averted his eyes but he could have sworn the smaller boy way fucking smirking.

And, Harry knew how to flirt, knew how to seduce someone almost to perfection… just not when he actually cared and he felt awkwardly powerless when it came to Louis. He didn’t know how to proceed, what was okay? What wasn’t?

In short, he was having the first crisis of the day.

   “Come on, Harry,” Louis eventually giggled, sticking their bowls into the sink. “Didn’t you say we were in a hurry? Let’s go.”

And then he went and fucking winked before strutting out of the kitchen to get his jacket.

Harry was so fucked.


	3. At Work

   “Harry, table four wanted to let you know they loved your burgers,” Louis called with a beaming smile, sticking his head into the small café kitchen. “They also wanted to recipe but I told them it was a family secret.”

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. “Louis, stop making the costumers think we’re running some old family restaurant, you know I get every recipe from actual cook books. I haven’t really done anything special to them.”    

   “Then how come they’re so much better than when other people make them?” Louis shot back teasingly.

   “Have you ever actually had someone else using the same recipes cook for you?” Harry asked, shooting an amused look over his shoulder from where he was trying not to burn the next order of burgers. Louis was distracting, okay? Why Paul thought hiring them both for his café was a good idea, Harry didn’t understand. He wasn’t complaining though, he loved watching Louis flit around the cozy café, charming every single costumer.

Harry was convinced that majority of the people left the place half-way in love with the younger boy, and he totally got it. Louis was really just… something else.  

Clearly not having an answer for Harry’s, very true, accusation, Louis just stuck out his tongue and retreated back into the café with an offended huff.

The boy was ridiculous and Harry couldn’t help but laugh fondly. He was so gone for him.  


	4. Lazy Morning

Louis hummed contently, eyes blinking open sleepily. It was still dark out though it was nearing eight in the morning. It was Sunday though, meaning neither of them had work and Louis snuggled back down under the duvet, hiding from the cool winter air drifting in from the window they had forgotten to close the night before.

Beside him, Harry shifted slightly in his sleep, allowing Louis to burrow further into his warm chest.

Days like these were his favorites. The ones where they didn’t have to get out of bed and could cuddle for hours, sometimes talking quietly and sometimes just enjoying each other’s company in a comfortable silence. Though Harry usually became restless if staying still for too long, Louis would cling to him until he settled back down.

Despite what the ex-boxer insisted, he had grown soft. That wasn’t a bad thing of course, and he was still his lovely grumpy self, but with much less bite to his bark. He still boxed regularly at the local gym, but he wasn’t doing it for money anymore. Paul had hired him as the new chef of his café a couple of months after they had put Simon behind bars, and it seemed to Louis that Harry genuinely enjoyed his new job.

If you had told Louis two years ago that he would be here now, with a beautiful house, a loving boyfriend and a job he loved, he would have called you a liar. And it still sometimes felt like a dream to him.

Speaking of dreams, another hour or two of sleep sounded really nice. Pulling Harry’s arms tighter around him, Louis closed his eyes and let the sound of Harry’s heartbeat lull him back to sleep.


	5. Birthday

   “Happy birthday, Louis!”

Louis looked around at all of the happy faces surrounding him. Niall, Liam, Zayn, Paul and – the new waitress at the café – Perrie, were all beaming at him, waiting for him to blow out the candles on his cake. A pile of presents were stacked on the table despite Louis insisting he didn’t need any presents, them being there to celebrate him was more than enough.

   “Go on, make a wish,” Perrie said encouragingly, clasping her hands together. She’d been eyeing the cake ever since Harry brought it out and Louis giggled to himself at her eagerness. Even though they hadn’t known each other that long, he was very fond of her.

Closing his eyes, Louis held his breath as he made his wish. _I wish next year will be as amazing as this one._

Everyone cheered as he blew out the candles and then quickly dug into the cake. After getting his piece, Louis made himself comfortable on the kitchen counter, knowing Harry would let him since it was his birthday. And sure enough, when Harry spotted him he only sent him a mock glare that was betrayed by the upturning of his mouth.

   “You know you’re not supposed to sit on the counter,” he mumbled, failing to sound stern, after making his way over to the younger boy, now standing between his legs dangling off the counter. “It’s not sanitary.”

    “You calling my bum dirty?” Louis shot back, blinking innocently up at Harry, though unable to keep his poker face any longer when Harry nearly choked on his cake.

   “You’re a menace,” Harry chuckled, leaning his forehead against Louis’.

He leaned in and joined their lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Louis sighed as they pulled back and grinned, “You love it.”

   “I do,” Harry admitted easily, suddenly pulling Louis closer by his hips, swallowing the smaller boy’s squeak as he pressed their lips together again in a more frantic kiss. Louis all but melted into Harry’s chest, keening a little as Harry squeezed his hips, fingers just barely grazing over his bum.

They only broke apart when Niall yelled at them about public indecency and food contamination.


	6. You're Safe Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, finally found a little time to write a small drabble for you, so I hope you like it! xx
> 
> Let me know if any of you has any ideas for future drabbles, anything goes!
> 
> ~ Mie

Their case was on the news again. Usually Louis wanted to avoid everything that had anything to do with Simon and what he did to him, but to Harry’s surprise, Louis had stopped him from changing channels.

After Simon’s arrest got out, it was a huge deal in the news. The police was praised greatly for bringing down such a high ranked criminal, and the trial was followed closely by almost the whole country.

It had taken them a while to gather all the evidence, but when they finally got the trial started, they had contacted Louis to be one of their main witnesses – as well as a victim. Harry had been contacted as well, having been promised a full pardon of his criminal records if he told them everything he knew about Simon.

Louis wasn’t sure about testifying, afraid that some of Simon’s accomplices might see it and come after him, but after he got a deal to testify anonymously, it was an easy decision. He wanted Simon behind bars. Harry did it anonymously as well to keep their identities safe from the public - they didn’t want to deal with the publicity the case would surely bring. And Harry knew that Louis was still a little paranoid about someone recognizing him although he had never been shown on TV.  

Despite being scared, Louis had handled everything better than Harry had ever imagined, and he was so, so proud of the younger boy. He may seem soft and fragile, but he was one of the strongest people Harry knew.

While Louis was focused on the TV, Harry had already seen most of what they were sharing. It was mostly a recap of the case, as well as a bit of ‘where are they now?’, so he moved his attention to Louis instead.

He pulled Louis closer even though they were already cuddled so close they were nearly one person, and buried his face in the soft, brown locks of his boyfriend.

They sat quietly until the news switched and Louis turned off the TV, oddly quiet. He pressed his face into Harry’s chest, fingers grabbing onto Harry’s shirt tightly.

   “It’s okay, baby,” Harry mumbled soothingly. “We’re safe. They can’t hurt you anymore. They’ll have to go through me, and I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise.”   

His shirt felt a little damp where Louis was hiding his face, but Harry didn’t say anything. He knew Louis hated anyone seeing him cry, as he felt he had cried too much when they still lived back at the apartment. Harry had tried to tell him it was okay to cry and that he had nothing to be embarrassed about – honestly Harry was surprised he hadn’t cried more with everything he went through. 

Louis was determined to hide it though, so Harry just kept hugging him close, gently running his fingers up and down his back. Soon he would calm down and most likely fall asleep, and Harry was only happy to hold him until he was okay again.


	7. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, another very short drabble for you all. XX
> 
> Please let me know if you have any ideas for a drabble, anything at all, and I'll try to write it. And if you're comfortable with writing smut, send me a message and maybe you guys with your filthy minds can finally get what you want! ;)
> 
> ~ Mie

   “Louis, baby, will you come in here a minute?” Harry called from where he was slaving over the oven. He had been trying to get this right for what felt like hours and it just wouldn’t _get right_.

Paul had asked him specifically to make up his own recipe for the café – it would help them sell more if the food was ‘original’ apparently. It had been his own choice on what to make, but Paul had suggested a dessert. It was easier to start with or something. So here Harry was, spending hours trying to perfect a fucking cheesecake. _Cheesecake._ He didn’t even like cheesecake.

   “Yes?” Louis chirped as he came skipping into the kitchen, Oliver hot in his heels in hopes of getting some food.

   “Would you taste this for me again? I’m getting a headache from all this sugar,” Harry grumbled, holding out a fork with a bite for Louis to taste. “And be honest. Tell me if it’s bad.”

Louis leaned in and wrapped his lips around the fork, humming at the sweet bite of cheesecake. He chewed slowly, eyes closed. Harry had a sudden urge to lean in and kiss him but before he got the chance, Louis opened his eyes again.

   “It’s good,” he said. “Maybe a bit too much vanilla. It’s sweet enough from the strawberry.”

His words didn’t quite register in Harry’s mind though. A bit of strawberry had colored the younger boy’s lips a deeper red, and Harry couldn’t look away. Would he taste of strawberry too? Harry wanted to find out.

With a quick movement, he had picked up Louis and placed him in the kitchen counter, swallowing his startled squeak with a passionate kiss. The cheesecake could wait a couple of minutes… or maybe an hour. Or two.  

He did taste like strawberries.    


	8. Winter's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, finally got another one finished. School's crazy right now. Who knew becoming a lab technician was so difficult? (Jk, I knew, but that doesn't make it any less difficult). I'm enjoying it though, so that's great.
> 
> Again, let me know if you have any ideas! I'm kinda running out!! xx 
> 
> ~ Mie
> 
> __________

   “Come on, Harry. Please!” Louis begged, pulling on Harry’s sleeve. Harry’s cheeks were slightly red from the chilly weather, and he was grumpy from being cold. He had protested when Louis suggested they went to the park after it had snowed all night, but had eventually let Louis pull him out the door.

   “Louis I am not making a snow angel,” Harry grumbled, arms crossed over his chest to try and get warm. “Can’t we just go home? It’s so fucking cold.”

   “But we haven’t even built a snowman yet!” Louis stomped his foot – not his proudest moment, but he wanted to play in the snow some more and Harry was being difficult.

With a roll of his eyes, Harry huffed and started walking back towards their house. He was clearly going to leave Louis behind if he didn’t follow.

   “Harryy,” voice whiny, Louis stubbornly stood ground. He had waited for snow since November and now it was finally here. Who knows how many days they had left to play in it? “Please? For me?”

But Harry just kept walking. Louis managed to keep standing for five seconds before he was running after the older boy, grabbing onto Harry’s arm as he reached him. In protest of Harry’s decision to go home, Louis kept pouting quietly the whole way. He knew he was being childish, but he didn’t care.

They were both silent as they took off their heavy winter gear, Louis trying hard to keep up his frown. He had actually begun to feel cold and the warmth of their house _was_ nice, but he wasn’t going to let Harry know that.

He shuffled into the living room and Harry went off to the kitchen. There was some clanking and Louis figured he was making tea. Meanwhile Louis cuddled up on the couch under a fluffy blanket next to a snoozing Oliver. Maybe Harry was right, it was too cold to be outside. Hiding under a warm blanket was so much nicer.

It wasn’t long before Harry came back into the living room with two steaming mugs in his hands. He got comfortable on the couch beside Louis after shooing away a highly disgruntled Oliver. Louis could hear him place the mugs on the coffee table, but he didn’t peek his head out from under the blanket. It didn’t matter if Harry was right, he wasn’t going to let him know that.

It hadn’t even been two minutes of silence before Harry sighed and picked Louis up as if he weighed nothing, placing the small, cocooned boy in his lap. Louis protested weakly by trying, and failing, to wiggle out of Harry’s grip, but it was hard when completely wrapped in a blanket.

   “You’re being ridiculous,” Harry’s words we softened by the obvious smile in his voice.

   “’M not,” Louis mumbled petulantly, almost failing to hold back a giggle.

   “You not gonna come out of there?” The teasing voice sounded right beside Louis’ ear and he felt Harry’s hands digging into the blanket searchingly.

   “Nope, I’m mad at you.” This time Louis couldn’t hold back his laughter.

A startled shriek left his mouth as nimble fingers suddenly dug into his sides, tickling mercilessly. Louis howled with laughter, writhing in Harry’s lap to try and get away but the blanket kept him hopelessly trapped.

Harry was laughing loudly, uninhibitedly, which was still so rare for him to do. His whole face lit up and he looked so much younger. This was Louis’ favorite Harry and despite not being able to breathe, he enjoyed every second of the torture of being tickled. If it meant he got to see that smile on Harry’s face he’d do anything.

The blanket unraveled from around him in his struggles to wiggle away and suddenly exposed his stomach to Harry’s attack. They both noticed at the same time but Harry was faster. His fingers dug into the soft swell of Louis’ tummy, Louis now unable to do anything but laugh almost silently as he struggled to catch his breath. His face hurt from smiling so wide and his stomach was cramping from laughter.

    “N-no, please. No m-more,” he hiccupped, trying to grab onto Harry’s hands to make him stop. “I’m – I’m gonna p-pee on you, I-I swear!”

Luckily Harry deemed the threat real enough and his hands stilled, instead pulling Louis up and hugging him to his chest.

   “You still mad at me?” Harry grinned, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ hair.

   “…No,” Louis sighed reluctantly, cuddling into Harry’s chest with a content hum. “I’m sorry for acting like a baby, I’ve just been looking forward to the snow for so long. But I know you were tired today, we should have waited.”

   “It’s okay, I still think you’re cute,” Harry said softly. He started leaning to the side until they both tipped over, landing on the couch so that they were not spooning. “I’m sorry for being grumpy. We’ll go tomorrow, okay?”

   “Okay.” Louis didn’t even care if they did go, he was just happy to lay there, cuddled in Harry’s arms.  


	9. Workout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So so sorry that I'm so late, I don't even have an excuse other than my terrible memory and lack of motivation. I can already tell you guys that I have no idea when the next update'll be. School will start kicking but for real from like tomorrow and I'll be drowning in homework and labreports. Sorry...   
> And again, if you want to or knows someone who wants to write some smut for me, so you dirty dirty people can get what you want, let me know and we'll figure something out. Please let me know if you have any ideas for future drabbles as well!   
> Love you all!  
> ~ Mie

Harry glanced at Louis as he took a couple of seconds break from his workout. The younger boy was sitting on his usual table – apparently it was more comfortable than a chair – happily swinging his legs back and forth as he hummed to himself. It was almost a tradition now for him to come and watch Harry work out. Sometimes they all went as a group, but it was mostly just the two of them.

He usually went two to three times a week – four if he had too much energy or some anger he needed to let out.

The gym was quite far from where they lived, and they changed place frequently, as they didn’t want to run into any of Harry’s previous ‘coworkers’. Especially not since the two of them helped but the most of them out of a great paying job.

Sometimes Harry still worried that someone would come and take Louis when he had his back turned, so he tried to always position himself with Louis in sight. With the loud music and clanging of the workout equipment, it wouldn’t take much to miss a small scuffle. And who knew what kind of crowd came to this gym.

He probably worried too much, but he couldn’t help it when it came to Louis. That boy was still the only one who could truly scare him.

   “Hey, no slacking,” Louis scolded, hands on his hips like he was actually supposed to look threatening. “I’ll tell Liam.”

   “Alright,” Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. “Don’t go tattle on me. I don’t need Liam nagging on me too.”

Louis huffed and just stared at him until he picked up the weights again. Instead of retreating back to his table, Louis backed up a bit and sat on the floor against the wall. His blue eyes never left Harry’s form, and Harry found himself both losing focus and wanting to impress his boyfriend. He liked how Louis would blush whenever he got caught staring.

When he felt the weight nearly slip in one of his hands, he decided it was too dangerous to continue heavy lifting with Louis this close. Instead he moved to the floor, smirking at Louis as the boy looked at him quizzically.

   “Come on, I’m gonna need some motivation,” he grinned, holding out at hand to the younger boy. Louis looked very confused, and suddenly Harry felt a little nervous. It was something he had seen in one of Louis’ stupid romance movies and he thought Louis might like it, though he was starting to feel stupid.

Well, no backing down now.

   “Lay down,” he instructed, tilting his head down towards one of the mats on the floor. Louis did as he said and laid on his back, eyes flitting around nervously, cheeks bright red.

Okay, here goes nothing.

Slowly Harry lowered himself onto the smaller boy so that he was hovering right above him, arms framing Louis’ head and their faces lined up. Louis’ eyes widened slightly as he realized what Harry was doing, and his blush spread down his neck. PDA was still something that embarrassed him and Harry secretly loved it.

   “A kiss for a push-up?” Harry grinned.

   “O-okay,” Louis whispered shyly. God, he was so fucking cute.

Harry planted a short kiss on Louis’ soft lips before pushing himself up. He stayed for a second or two before lowering himself back down, smirking as he once again pressed their lips together.

As he found a rhythm, he realized how much this actually reminded him of another physical activity. Louis seemed to have realized as well, as he looked like he wanted dig a deep hole and hide in it, eyes squeezed shut as to not see if people were staring or not. He never denied Harry a kiss though.

Someone behind them wolf-whistled and Harry noticed that people actually _were_ staring. Apparently this was not something people actually did. Huh. Romance movies really were all bullshit. This was fun though.

Not wanting to torture Louis with the embarrassment any longer, Harry pressed one last kiss to his now slightly redder lips then pulled back and stood up. Louis opened his eyes as he felt Harry getting up, and quickly scrambled up after him. He looked ready to die of embarrassment as he too noticed the people looking at them, but Harry just grinned smugly.

He could totally do the our-relationship-is-cuter-than-yours.

   “Let’s finish this at home, yeah?” he mumbled hotly in Louis’ ear.

Louis squeaked and slapped Harry’s arm before pulling him out of the gym with surprising force, muttering huffily about public indecency.

He didn’t complain when Harry picked him up and carried him to their bedroom when they made it home though.   


	10. Jealousy (I love you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His guys! I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry, I've honestly hadn't had the time to write. I don't like to keep you all waiting and having this hanging over my head is kind of stressfull, so I don't know how any more I'll make. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Hope you like this one though, many of you have asked for this so, here we go!
> 
> Love you all! 
> 
> ~ Mie

   “Really? No way!” Louis laughed, throwing his head back.

It was quiet at the café at the moment, so Louis had sat down with one of the regulars. Daniel was quite a bit older than Louis, but he was really nice and Louis enjoyed talking to him. He had experienced some crazy things in his life and was only happy to tell about it. He actually reminded Louis quite a bit of Niall.

Daniel came in every day after work and since he worked odd hours compared to most other people, Louis often had the time to sit down and talk for a couple of minutes.

   “You’re lying,” Louis accused teasingly, slapping Daniel’s arm.

   “I swear I’m not,” Daniel promised, trying to hold back his laughter. “I’ll show you the pictures one day if you don’t believe me. I’ve got a whole album at home.”

   “I’ll hold you on to that,” Louis grinned.

A hand on Louis’ shoulder made him startle so bad he nearly fell off his chair. He looked up and found Harry standing behind him, glaring down at Daniel with a look in his eyes Louis’ hadn’t seen in a long time. He looked ready to kill.

   “Harry?” he asked, but Harry ignored him, still looking straight at Daniel.

   “If you’ll excuse us, Louis has some work to do in the kitchens. It was nice seeing you. Again.” It wasn’t exactly a hiss, but his words definitely carried enough venom for Daniel to catch it, the older boy raising his eyebrows in confusion. He glanced uncertainly at Louis but Louis had no idea why Harry was suddenly so hostile either.

He followed his boyfriend into the kitchen, waving at Daniel over his shoulder as Harry dragged him away.

When they entered the kitchen, Harry didn’t say anything, only went back to the oven where a batch of cookies was making everything smell great. Harry was obviously agitated, tense in his movements and face set in a frown.  

Louis let the silence stretch for a couple of minutes, waiting for Harry to share whatever was bothering him, knowing it would take him a while to open up. He never did say anything though and Louis got impatient. There had been no reason for him to be that mean to Daniel and Louis wanted an explanation.

   “Are you okay, Harry?” Louis asked, trying not to let his annoyance shine through his voice. He was annoyed but he didn’t want a fight. And something had to be wrong for Harry to act this way.

   “Nothing,” Harry grunted.

   “Then why did you want me out here? Didn’t you say there was some work for me?” Louis pressed.

   “Oh, yeah. There’s some dishes over there.” Harry waved his hand towards the sink where a small pile of dishes had piled up. Not enough to warrant such a behavior though.

   “Harry,” Louis sighed, walking over to the older boy. “What’s going on?”

   “Nothing,” Harry mumbled.

   “Harry-”

   “It’s nothing!” Harry hissed out, taking a step away from Louis as he glared down at the younger boy. “Just do your work.”

Louis’ mouth fell open in shock and he took a step back in surprise. His surprise turned to anger in less than a second though and he glared right back at the former boxer. If Harry wanted a fight, that was what he was going to get.

   “What is your problem?!” Louis snapped, stepping back towards Harry, poking his chest harshly. “I know you’re usually moody, but this is mean even for you. I won’t let you snap at me like this when you’re not telling me what’s bothering you. You were so mean to Daniel and that’s not okay.”

Harry rolled his eyes when Louis mentioned Daniel, and Louis frowned. “What is your problem with Daniel?”

   “Nothing,” Harry huffed, but his eyes were on the ground so Louis knew he was lying.

   “You tell me what is wrong right now, or you’re sleeping on the couch tonight!” Louis threatened.

   “I just don’t like the guy, okay?!” Harry admitted, voice raising.

   “Why?” Louis couldn’t understand. Daniel had never bothered Harry, he wasn’t sure if they had ever had an actual conversation.

   “I just… he just seems to like you more than he should.” Harry’s voice dropped to a mumble and he avoided Louis’ eyes. “I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

   “The way he looks at me? Harry, he’s my friend! We’re friends, he likes me because we’re friends. Is it- wait, are you _jealous_?” It was like a light bulb went on in Louis’ head and he suddenly felt like laughing, only holding back because he knew it would only annoy Harry more if he did. Harry was actually jealous. He had absolutely no reason to be, and it was no excuse to being mean to Daniel but… Harry was _jealous_.

   “I´m not fucking jealous,” Harry huffed, bristles rising as Louis smirked at him.

   “Then why are you acting like a caveman?” Louis knew he was pushing Harry’s buttons, but it was too much fun.

Harry let out a breath and pushed away from the counter, looking agitated. He glanced at Louis then down at the floor and back at Louis. He reminded Louis a bit of a caged animal and he got a bit worried. Was something seriously wrong?

    “Okay, okay. Fine,” Harry mumbled, looking suddenly smaller. “Maybe I’m a little jealous. But I just… I love you, okay? And I’m worried you’re gonna realize there’s someone better out there and I won’t be able to handle that. I just-“

Louis cut him off, heart nearly pounding out of his chest. “Wait, wait. What? You what?” He couldn’t believe his ears. He couldn’t believe Harry had just dropped a bomb like that, in the middle of the fucking café kitchen.

Harry glared at him, eyes begging Louis not to make him say the words again, but Louis just glared right back. He was not going to let Harry out of this easily. If he was going to do it in such a unromantic place, he had to do it properly. No take-backs.

When seeing Louis wasn’t letting him out of this, Harry sighed, a slight blush spreading over his cheeks. He looked positively adorable.  

   “I love you, okay?” Harry said softly, looking Louis right in the eyes. “I’m sorry I haven’t said it sooner, but you know I’m not good with these… feelings and stuff. “

   “Harry.” Tears welled up in Louis’ eyes. He couldn’t believe it. He jumped up and threw his arms around the older boy. “I love you too, you idiot. I was just waiting for you to catch up.”  


	11. Bad dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another short guys, hope you like it! Not sure how I feel about this one, but I can't think of another way to write it soo... let me know what you think! 
> 
> ~ Mie

Harry woke with a start, eyes blinking furiously to try and get used to the dark. Beside him Louis was groaning in his sleep, jerking around. He must have kicked Harry in his sleep.

   “Oi,” Harry mumbled tiredly, gently nudging Louis with his arm. “Wake up.”

Louis didn’t wake up. Instead he kicked out his leg, hitting Harry right on the shin. The younger boy whimpered and Harry was suddenly a lot more awake when he realized he was actually crying.

   “Louis, babe,” he cooed, cupping Louis’ face in his hands. “Wake up, you’re dreaming.”

He softly caressed Louis’ cheeks, squeezing slightly to try and wake him up. He didn’t want to startle the younger boy awake and make the nightmare worse, but if he was too gentle he wouldn’t wake up at all.

When Louis let out a small cry, eyes squeezed shut, Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He sat up and gently shook Louis’ shoulders, raising his voice, “Louis come on, wake up baby.”

Louis’ eyes flew open and he sat up, nearly knocking his head against Harry’s. He was breathing like he had run a marathon and he was trembling like a leaf. He sat for a second or two frozen in place and then he started crying. Harry quickly pulled him to his chest, hugging the boy tightly.

    “You’re okay,” he shushed softly, stroking Louis’ hair calmingly. “It was just a dream, you’re okay.”

It took a while for Louis’ crying to turn to sniffles and Harry waited patiently for him to calm down, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get anything out of him until then. The boy was clinging to Harry’s shirt, knuckles white and though he was calming down, he was still trembling. A hiccup shook his body every few minutes.

Whatever he had dreamt must have been horrible.

   “Do you want to talk about it?” Harry asked, giving Louis a gentle squeeze as his breathing had finally calmed down. “I’ve heard it always helps.”

Louis sniffled, wiping his eyes in Harry’s shirt. “W-we were in the warehouse,” he hiccupped, clutching tighter onto Harry. Harry felt coldness spread through his body. It had been so long since Louis’d last had a nightmare about this so Harry had hoped he had finally started to put it in the past. He wondered if Louis had seen anything during the day that could trigger a nightmare like that.

   “I didn’t know where you were,” Louis continued slowly, voice cracking as his eyes welled up with tears. “We were running in the dark and I had no idea where you were. I didn’t know if you were okay. Everyone around me disappeared. People were screaming. I was so scared.”

Harry squeezed the younger boy tightly, shushing him softly so he wouldn’t start crying again. It broke Harry’s heart to see his boyfriend like this.

   “I’m right here,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ hair. “I’m okay, we all made it out okay. Deep breaths for me, that’s right.”

Louis did as Harry said and took some deep, calming breaths. His grip on Harry’s shirt loosened a bit and Harry felt himself relax again as Louis did. He needed to do something to distract Louis from his nightmare or he wouldn’t get anymore sleep that night.

   “How would you like going to the park tomorrow? We can take Oliver with us with that leash you bought him.” It was the only thing Harry could think of right now, but he knew Louis loved being outside and now that he could take Oliver with him, he was pretty sure there was no way he was going to say no.

   “To the park?” Louis asked, perking up a little and Harry smiled to himself.

   “Yeah, don’t you think Oliver would like to chase some pigeons around? Climb a tree or two,” He grinned and Louis smiled for the first time since he woke up. He nodded happily.

   “Then let’s get to bed so we can get there before the park is overrun, yeah?” Harry kissed Louis’ temple and laid back down, gently pulling Louis down with him. Louis cuddled up close to Harry’s chest, tensing up a little bit at the thought of having to go back to sleep, but Harry kept running his hand up and down his back calmingly.

   “You’ll be alright, I’ll be right there with you when you’re dreaming, okay?” Harry hummed, nuzzling his face into Louis’ hair.

He stayed awake until he felt Louis’ breath even out, his body relaxing in Harry’s arms. And only when Harry was sure Louis was fast asleep, did he allow sleep to take over him as well.


	12. I'm sorry, I love you all (not a chapter)

Hi guys!

So, I have something to tell you all. As you all know, I started school August last year and it turned out it was a full time job. I have almost no time to myself to actually write, and when I do, I’m so exhausted from school that I have literally no motivation at all. And from now on it will only get worse – and in a year I will hopefully get an internship and I will literally be swamped with work.

And here’s the other thing – I’m honestly not that much of a fan of One Direction anymore? I know it sounds fucking horrible, and I feel fucking horrible but it’s just the truth. I will always love their music and I will always love our boys, but I feel like I’ve just… outgrown that part of my life. The Larry fandom is for the most part awful and toxic and exhausting to be in, and I just can’t do it anymore. This of course doesn’t mean you guys, I love you all so fucking much you have no idea, but with all that shit about babygate on tumblr still going on and people going after every person in the boy’s lives… I just can’t be a part of that anymore.

Now, what does all of this mean? Well, it means that I won’t be posting anything on here anymore – not on Wattpad and not on AO3. And I know I’ve said this before, and I’m so sorry for being so confusing, but this time it’s final. I just can’t write Larry anymore and I won’t force myself to write something that makes me uncomfortable. As you can probably tell by my latest drabbles, I’m not writing my best and I just won’t put you guys through that. I won’t put myself through that because I truly love writing and doing that would kill that love.

That however doesn’t mean I’ll disappear completely, I’ll still come back and talk to  you guys whenever you want to talk to me, I’ll read every single one of your lovely comments because they honestly make my day every single time. It still blows my mind that someone’s still reading my old fics and I live for your comments.

You have no idea how much I love you all for all the support you’ve given me throughout the years, and I won’t ever be able to repay you for that.

Thank you thank you thank you, I love you all so much! Xx

Signing out for the last time,

~Mie  

 


End file.
